The One who Got Away
by hey412you
Summary: My first story. Olivia was at a bar during a murder, at the same bar. She didn;t hear anything. The perp stalks her while she's finding out her true feelings for Elliot.
1. Default Chapter

These chaacters are not mine, their Dick Wolf's

Olivia looked at the file on her desk. She couldn't figure it out. "How can this happen," she asked, looking confused. Last Monday, she had been at the bar with some friends. While she was there, three people were murdered, but she never heard or saw anything.

" Liv, it's not your fault. You didn't hear or see anything suspicious," Munch said as he walked up to her desk, bringing her some coffee.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip of the coffee. " I just, you know, think that I could have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done, unless you heard or saw anything." Munch said as he sat down at his desk.

"I know, I know." Olivia looked at the file, and the pictures more. The pictures were of three people, two men, one woman, all beaten to death. "I just don't get ot, though. If they were beaten to death, why didn't they scream for help?"

"Maybe there was something over their mouths." Fin said as he entered the room.

"No, no, there was nothing over their mouths, and nothing in the room that could have been over their mouths," Munch said.

"Oh," Fin said with a dissappointed voice. "Liv, did you hear anything at all, anything? Think, Liv."

Olivia thought, hard. She couldn't remember anything, not even the smell of the bar. All she could remember was that there was a baseball game on, and that she had a couple of beers. "No."

"Ah, man," Fin said in a distrought voice.

" Wait, yes I do. I remember, there were these screams that sounded like cheers. The Yankees just had a home run, so I thought people were cheering for the Yankees."

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember… I remember…"

"Come on, Liv! Remember something else for me!" Munch said.

" I remember someone coming toward me. I didn't know who it was, so I ignored him. He had something in his hand, and he was wearing all black. When he reached me, he said…"

"He said what?" Elliot asked as he came in. He heard all of the conversation.

"He said that he was going to get me, if it's the last thing he does."

OK thats it. Make some reviews about it, and if their good, i'll write more!


	2. The File

"He said WHAT?" Elliot said, outraged.

"He said he would get me. I just thought he was kidding around. I was drunk, and I thought he was drunk, too." Olivia said as she started to cry a little bit. "I'm so scared." Elliot walked over and hugged her.

Cragen ran out of his office. "GUYS! We got something here!" He said, holding three more pictures.

"What do ya got, Cap?" Fin said, taking the pictures out of Cragen's hands. "What's this?"

"We found out that there's one other vic. There was a trail of blood. One got away." Cragen said as he dropped the pictures on Elliot's desk. Elliot stopped hugging Olivia, and walked over to his desk and picked up the pictures.

"Oh man." Munch said as he looked at the pictures with Elliot. A reporter came in at that moment.

"Excuse me, is Captain Cragen here?" The young male reporter asked.

"Yeah, I'm here."

" Hi, I'm John Lenuex, New York Times. Is there anything new that you found on the serial killer?"

"No, not yet," Cragen said, lying through his teeth. "Just get out of here. We'll let ya know." The reporter walked out. Everyone turned away and started discussing the case. While they were turned away, the reporter took something off of Munch's desk.

" OK guys, " Munch said. "Liv, do you remember anything else, anything that he was wearing?"

"She already said he was wearing black," Fin said to Munch.

"No, wait. He was wearing something under his black coat. It was… a red shirt," Olivia said as her face scrunched up. "There was white on it, too."

"The shirt was stained with the blood,"Fin said as Cragen went into his office.

"Did you see anything else, what his face look like, if there was anything in his pockets?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah… his face… his nose was broken and bent sort of to the right… and there was a scare…the scare was from an inch of his right eye to his chin. He looked pretty tired."

"That sounds like the killer we had back in 1994. He cut off all the vics' feet. John, can you hand me the file?" Elliot asked.

" Sure." Munch said as he looked all around for the file. Uh, guys, it's not here." He said with a worried voice.

"What do you mean it's not here?" Elliot asked.

"It's not here. Well, the pictures are. But not the rest of the file." Munch said.

"Who would have taken it?" Olivia asked.

"GUYS," Cragen called out, running from his office. "I think I may know who took the file."

"Who, Cap?" Elliot asked.

"You know the reporter who came in today? John? Well, his office called and thanked us for giving him the information about the perp."


End file.
